


Покажи и назови

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Don't copy to another site, Face-Sitting, Facials, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, pillow princess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — Всё хорошо, Тимми, и ты хороший, ты просто молодец, что пришёл с этим ко мне. Просто молодец, что попросил меня помочь, чтобы я порвал твою целочку, — невнятно шепчет Дик. — Наверное, тяжело было решиться.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 18





	Покажи и назови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025286) by [XYDamianKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane). 



> Кинктябрь-2019, день 13: **Принц_есса на подушке** | Ворарефилия (софт-версия) | **Дакрифилия** (кинк на слёзы) | **Фейсситтинг** (сидение на лице)

Тим не смотрит на него — нет, так дело не пойдёт.

Дик вынимает из него пальцы, выпускает его член изо рта, подтягивается ближе к изголовью кровати и отводит ладони Тима от лица.

У Тима в глазах стоят слёзы, а по лицу и шее, до бледной груди, растёкся румянец — он явно не в силах совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Дик чувствует, как возбуждённо дёргается и твердеет член.

— Всё в норме, мелкий?  
Тим через силу отвечает:  
— Д-да, Дик, просто всё так слишком, это так приятно, пожалуйста…

Дик никогда не видел его настолько чувствительным и ранимым. Слова льются из него, как вода из крана.

— Ты ведь почти готов ко мне, да? Давай-ка убедимся, чтоб наверняка.

Дик ложится рядом и подсаживает Тима себе на лицо. Тим пытается что-то спросить, но Дик, крепко держа его за бёдра, заставляет сесть ещё ниже и дотрагивается до его дырки языком. На вкус он как мыло и малиновая смазка.

Ахнув, Тим прикусывает большой палец. А потом, когда Дик кончиком языка входит внутрь, точно начинает плакать.

— Дик, м-м, пожалуйста, давай помедленнее, — всхлипывая, просит Тим. Дик разводит в стороны его ягодицы, зарывается между ними лицом и лижет, раскрывая Тима языком.

Тим ёрзает, не зная, куда себя деть от смущения, и дышит тяжело, но не особо-то пытается вырваться.

Интересно, что ещё он позволит с собой сделать.

Дик немного приподнимает его и укладывает животом на кровать — этот приём они отрабатывали на тренировках и в патруле раз сто. Потом достаёт из трусов член и прижимается головкой ко входу.  
— Хочешь меня? — вопрос риторический, ведь Дик уже толкается внутрь, не дожидаясь ответа.

Тим уже, похоже, рыдает, но всё равно не отодвигается, а ведь мог бы, ничто ему не мешает. Он узкий, именно такой, как Дик и думал. Двигаться в одном ритме очень легко, Тим постанывает от каждого толчка, и это реально заводит. 

— Малыш, кто тебя научил так хорошо подставляться? Уж точно не я и не папочка, верно говорю?  
— Н-никогда этого не делал…  
— Ну, как скажешь. Ты всегда будешь моим бесстыжим младшим братиком. Похоже, никто не объяснил тебе, что не надо давать всем подряд, а?

Тим ещё глубже утыкается в одеяло и натурально _кричит_ , хлопая по матрасу, как хлопают ладонью по мату, прося остановить спарринг. Должно быть, Дик попал не в бровь, а в глаз. 

— Всё хорошо, Тимми, и ты хороший, ты просто молодец, что пришёл с этим ко мне. Просто молодец, что попросил меня помочь, чтобы я порвал твою целочку, — невнятно шепчет Дик. — Наверное, тяжело было решиться.

Тим под ним плачет навзрыд. Это почти вызывает злорадство, и Дик трахает его быстрее и жёстче.

— Не надо плакать детка. Веди себя хорошо, тебе же это нравится.

Он тянет Тима за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, чтобы поглядеть на его лицо, и Тим глотает ртом воздух. Чёрт, да он уже никакой, весь в слюнях и слезах. Так классно его трахать, но слишком уж хочется кончить ему на лицо. Дик вколачивается ещё несколько секунд, потом выходит из Тима, переворачивает его, обмякшего, на спину, встаёт на колени над его лицом и дрочит.

Сейчас Тим молчит, лишь судорожно вздрагивает от беззвучных рыданий. Всё лицо измазано чёрт-те чем, и если Дик запачкает его ещё немного, то ничего страшного. Сперма стекает по его переносице, склеивает ресницы. Глаза Тима закатываются и в следующий миг закрываются.

Дик слезает с него и улыбается благодушно и ласково. Вытирает лицо Тима дочиста, если можно так сказать в данных обстоятельствах — по крайней мере, оно стало чище.

Тим всё ещё вздрагивает, но уже реже.

— Такого ты и хотел? — спрашивает Дик. — Ты кончил?  
Облизнув губы, Тим кивает, но когда Дик опускает взгляд, то видит, что у него до сих пор стоит.  
— Хочешь, помогу тебе с этим?

Подумав, Тим отвечает:

— Кажется, пока и так хорошо. Может, позже.

Где-то за скобками остаётся «спасибо», и Дик его слышит.


End file.
